gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wudstar
Hello *Hello my name is Troyb, a active user on the wikis and I wish to point out that this wiki is in need of some dire help, not enough templates, such as a Admin template. Who are the admins here anyway? No infoboxes either (Sigh) I can help, but maybe I could help more If I were a admin. I now some people who could get this wiki up and running and get many more users. So just say you need help and help will be given.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:49, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Yo, Joe? Hey Wudstar, looks like you're the guy in charge here. I've been looking for a G.I. Joe wiki for a while and just happened to stumble across this one. The funny thing is that it doesn't seem to be listed on the main Wikia site. How active is this wiki, or is it pretty new? Previously, all I could find was a denied request to create a G.I. Joe wiki. I've done some work over on the Marvel Database, also helping them out with their DC Database project, and I'll lend a hand here, too. If this thing could come close to the awesome level of work over at the Transformers Wiki, that would be quite a feat. Good luck, and drop me a line sometime.Echtoran 06:08, 27 November 2007 (UTC) HELP APPRECIATED Guys and gals, I wan't able to devote as much time here as I thought, any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated WUDStar Help Offered Hey,I just found this wiki the other day. I'm here to offer any help and contribute what I can. ~ LadyJaye New logo I'm thinking we need a new logo. something with a little more pizzazz. --Destron Commander 10:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Request for adminship Hi. Since you are unable to maintain this wikia, I'd like to request for admin level status. If you are unable to reply in 5 days, I'll just assume that you have left and I'll make a request directly to Wikia's admin. I hope you won't mind. --Destron Commander 04:08, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Maybe you can try contacting the Wikia staff? I'm sure they know what to do. Wikia Community Support would be a good place to start. Just tell me if there's any success. Thanks!!! --Destron Commander 07:53, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi! Just following up if you have figured out how to turn me into an administrator yet. Thanks!! --Destron Commander 08:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Follow the link to make someone an administrator. The reason I know is that I am a bureaucrat on another wikia. Cheers. DragonBallZ 03:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome back!! Welcome back. Where have you been? --Destron Commander 08:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) hey who likes g.i.joe i now i do.aybody else. G.I. Joe Strike Force Battle Hi, I'm Brian. I work for Wikia, helping to create fun content for our wikis in the entertainment space. I wanted to reach out to you guys because we're creating a feature called "G.I. Joe Ultimate Strike Force Battle," and we'd like to place it on this wiki. Some background: Users will put together their own "strike force" made up of '80s-era Joes, we'll narrow down the best teams, and users will vote for the winner in 4-week tournament format. All we're really asking for is this: 1. The tournament would be posted in a blog on the wiki. 2. We noticed that the G.I. Joe Wiki has blogs, but they aren't featured on the main page. We'd simply ask that a small "blogs" section be added to the right column on the home page. We can help with this if needed, just let us know. 3. We'd like to highlight the Strike Force Battle on the main page of your wiki for the duration of the event -- currently scheduled for 2/21-3/21. We would be promoting the content on our Entertainment Hub (http://wikia.com/entertainment), and with ads appearing all over our site (like the ones appearing on your wiki right now for similar Die Hard features). We're all fans of the old G.I. Joe Marvel comic and the animated series, and are enthusiastic about the upcoming movie sequel -- we think this will be a fun feature to mark the film's release. Naturally, we'd love for it to live on your wiki, so please consider this and let me know at your earliest convenience. Feel free to voice any questions or concerns. Hit me back on my talk page ASAP. Thanks for your time!